


(you are) everything

by jusdefraise



Series: forever yours - kaibaek abo au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, M/M, its kinda gross, jongin is so in love with baekhyun, mentioned mpreg, more whipped baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusdefraise/pseuds/jusdefraise
Summary: Jongin is strong and loyal. He is helpful and kind. He is a good friend, father, and mate. Sometimes, he forgets, but it's okay. Baekhyun is there to remind him.





	(you are) everything

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i actually made this a series!!! wow!!!!!!!  
> i had a little trouble writing this bc tbh after the first part i had no idea where to take this series. but now ive seemed to regain my footing and im looking forward to writing the next part. pls look forward to it~
> 
> this is self betad so there will be mistakes. pls excuse them!
> 
> enjoy :D

Jongin runs. He runs until he’s breathing so heavy that all he can feel is the adrenaline pumping through his veins. The forest has always given him comfort, the size of it making him feel as though he could get lost in it and yet still feel at home. Right now though, the vastness of it only stresses him out more.

He catches a whiff of the hunters and pushes himself to run harder. He sees a flash of black fur and lets out a bark, gathering the attention of the wolf. Four more wolves emerge from the bushes, a blond one bounding towards him. Jongin shifts mid-stride and stumbles into the blond wolf, Baekhyun. He looks at the black wolf.

“Kyungsoo,” he pants, leaning on his mate when he licks over Jongin’s face. “Omega is whelping. Hurry, he’s asking for you.”

Jongin barely has the words out of his mouth before Kyungsoo runs, merely a flash of black in the green of the forest. The other wolves begin to trot back to the main camp, the hunt now postponed since their leader has to attend to his mate. 

Baekhyun shifts next to him, guiding Jongin to rest his face in his neck. Jongin takes deep breaths and his adrenaline recedes with the help of his mate’s scent. He hums when Baekhyun runs his fingers through his sweaty black hair. They sit on the forest floor, naked and huddled together, for another minute before Baekhyun wordlessly pats his back to stand. They’ve got pups to attend to and a pair of new parents to keep calm.

They shift and walk back to the camp, Baekhyun staying close enough that every few steps Jongin can feel their fur brush past each other. Baekhyun has always been attentive of him, even before they were mates, but ever since Jongin had the twins, Baekhyun’s been even more in tune with Jongin’s emotions. It makes the younger feel like the most special wolf in the world.

When they get to the main camp, they go to their hut towards the middle of the camp, shifting once they get inside and getting dressed in the doorway. Baekhyun grabs Jongin by the waist and presses a soft kiss to Jongin’s cheek, smiling at the dimple that appears there from Jongin’s wide smile.

“Where did you leave the kids?” he mumbles, pressing another kiss to the corner of Jongin’s mouth.

“With your mother,” Jongin replies, stepping out of Baekhyun’s arms. He moves around the hut and grabs a few things, stuffing them in a bag to bring to the whelping hut. A calming tea for Kyungsoo, a soothing balm for Sehun, a few pairs of clothes for their new pup. “She was the one who told me about Omega and told me to run and tell Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun frowns slightly and fiddles with the tie on his pants. “Should you be running that hard after giving birth?” At that, Jongin lets out a loud laugh.

“Silly alpha, it’s been nearly a sun cycle since I gave birth.” He swings the bag over his shoulder and walks up the Baekhyun, setting his hands on the alpha’s hips. He grins when Baekhyun pouts slightly. 

“I’m a strong wolf, you know that. I’m perfectly okay,” he moves to cup Baekhyun’s face with one hand. “It took a bit out of me, but I recovered faster than I expected. Trust me, okay?”

Baekhyun stares at the omega for a few seconds before he nods slightly, raising up to kiss Jongin deeply. Jongin nearly forgets himself when he slips a thigh between Baekhyun’s legs, gripping Baekhyun’s hips a little tighter. Baekhyun pulls back, an amused look on his face and he nods towards the door.

“Don’t you have best friend duty to attend to? I’m pretty sure Omega with have a fit if you aren’t there soon.” Jongin just laughs and gives Baekhyun another chaste kiss before walking out the door.

“I’ll take care of the pups, so don’t worry about that!” Baekhyun calls after him. Jongin spins and give him a wave to signal that he’s heard him. He doesn’t stop smiling the whole way to the whelping hut. 

~

Jongin pushes through the door, shoulders sagging slightly and smelling a bit of Sehun and Kyungsoo. There’s also a new scent there, and the thought of it makes Jongin smile. He calls out for his mate and laughs when he hears his son babble out something instead. 

“In the room,” Baekhyun says, and Jongin goes, opening the door to see Baekhyun sprawled out on their furs, Donghyuck sitting on his stomach and Jihyo sound asleep on the space where Jongin usually sleeps. She’s very close to her carrier father and while she loves Baekhyun’s attention and care, nothing gives her more comfort than Jongin’s scent.

Jongin crawls onto the furs and gently lifts Jihyo so she can continue sleeping on his chest. He snuggles up to Baekhyun and softly caresses Donghyuck’s cheek. The pup giggles and claps his hands, leaning forward to press a kiss, which is more like an opened mouth press of lips, to Baekhyun’s chin.

“You smell like them,” Baekhyun says, laying Donghyuck on his chest in hopes that he falls asleep soon. The light tapping on his chest from tiny fists beg to differ. “How’d it go?”

“It went well,” Jongin says, lightly stroking Jihyo’s back. “Kyungsoo was overwhelmed but Omega really took it all in stride.” He recalls the look on Sehun’s face when he first heard the pup cry and he laughs. “I think he’s just happy it’s over with.”

“What’s the pup’s name?” Baekhyun asks. Jongin smiles.

“Jongdae,” Jongin whispers. “An omega pup.”

Baekhyun sees the little gathering of tears in the corners of Jongin’s eyes and immediately reaches with a free hand to stroke Jongin’s cheek. “Really?” he asks, his voice just over a whisper.

“Yes,” Jongin says, chuckling slightly when a tear runs down his cheek. “Omega… He told me that he and Kyungsoo decided if the pup was an omega, they’d name them after me. They said—”

He sniffles a bit more and takes a deep breath. Baekhyun adjusts so he’s on his side with Donghyuck laid between them, the beta pup still babbling to himself. Baekhyun brushes away a few more tears and links fingers with the hand Jongin has resting on Jihyo’s back.

“They said they wanted him to grow as strong and resilient as me. For him to grow as loving and caring as me,” he turns to his mate and gives him a watery smile. “Can you believe that?”

Baekhyun stares at him for a moment before kissing him softly, careful not to jostle either of the pups. When he pulls away, he says, “I believe every word because you are all that and more.” 

Jongin pouts slightly, eyes getting teary again and he sighs when Baekhyun pecks his forehead. 

“I think that you are the most beautiful, selfless wolf I have ever met. You are so valued and loved by this pack, by me, by our pups,” Baekhyun says, voice wavering ever so slightly. “I don’t think you understand that, but that’s why I am here. To remind you of those things.”

Jongin lets a few more tears slip out of his eyes before he nods, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. “I love you so much, Baekhyun. I couldn’t have asked for a better mate.” Baekhyun opens his mouth to reply but is cut off by Donghyuck’s soft gurgling. The older wolves laugh at the pup and Baekhyun hushes him softly, pulling him into his arms and starting to sing to help lull him to sleep. 

Jongin watches Donghyuck start to quiet down and, within the next ten minutes, the pup is fast asleep, tiny hands curled into fists on Baekhyun’s chest. Baekhyun brushes through the hair on his son’s head and watches as Jihyo continues sleeping, her little nose scrunching up every few seconds. 

“Come on,” Baekhyun says, carefully standing to not wake up Donghyuck and Jongin does the same. They take their twins into their room and place them down carefully in their furs. They step back and Jongin smiles at the sight of his sleeping pups. 

Baekhyun wraps his arms around Jongin’s waist from behind and places a gentle kiss on the slope of his shoulder. “I love you,” he whispers. “So much.”

Jongin leans back into his mate’s arms and think that this is exactly where he wants to be.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading and making it to the end! please leave me some kudos or a comment if you enjoyed it hehe
> 
> come be my friend on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yibosbbh) or drop me an ask/prompt in my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/fraisebbh)!!


End file.
